wings of glory
by evilspower
Summary: the oseans have finnally pused the belkans back. with the help of balze oseas is a hero nation. these are the stories of the new nation who took belkas place. currently working on other story so no new chapters till the new golden age is done. no updates


Chapter one

aces

"fletch fire, fox 1" a missle released from a f-18 tomcat arching as the plane it was trailing tried to get to the "deck." Then he pulled up just in the nick of time pulling up within feet of the level of water, as he pulled up the missle took to long to pull up and impacted into the water. He set auto pilot as he got into a zero rise zero fall zone. Then he looked around looking for the other pilot. When he heard impacting heading right for his aircraft. He turned around and saw the water imploding coming closer to him. He turned off auto pilot and hit the after burners. He pulled up about twenty feet and then did a sharp turn to the right so his wings were perpinduclur to the water. Then he pulled up with more agiality then if he used a regular turn pattern. He flipped around and came up right behind the other ace. The ace hit the brakes and then did a flip turn upwards while hitting the after burners, coming up right behind the the enemy ace. He fired two "foxs" or sidewinders. The ace turned around and then started looking for the other ace. The other ace came flying right by his wing with three sidewinders and a napebomb releasing and ripped his f/22 raptor (which was way out of his league) into thousands of pieces.

The ace located the air craft carrier he was drafted to just a few weeks ago. While on this aircraft carrier he had already gotton fifteen kills and just added one more to his list of kills. Earlier he was just a test pilot, practicing new jets and weaponry, but while he was testing the f/22 when he was attacked by an enemy fighter pilot. He won and was transferred as a combat fighter on the U.S.S. Mercandez.

"you have another relocation paper waiting on your bed. it came from a captain jansen. You know him by any chance."

" yea I do, he was the one that taught me all I know about these tricks, he was also the one who took me under his wing because no one else would let me join there squadron. As you know I am a belkan."

" yea if you haven't noticed even though you are a great ace you weren't accepted for a while. Us belkans may be good but we still have to stick toghter. Know I know that airbase and to truly speak of it, there are no belkans there. Be on your guard"

" hey cap. Permission to speak freely."

"Ahhhh shut it kid start talking."

" is it alright if I keep that f-18 and take it to the new air base with the permission from the base commander."

"sure kid you deserve it."

That the captain got in contact with the base commander and requested permission to have the f-18 be transported with him. The base commander accepted and contuined with his paper work.

Early in the morning the aircraft crew had attached some add-on releasable tanks so he would have enough jet fuel to get to the air base. The flight deck crew cleared air traffic from the area and gave permission to break away from "mother goose" the jet was instructed to rise to a height of 2500 feet and then to break away. As he was flying away he heard background noise.

"all decks battle stations I repeat all decks battle stations."

" get those aircraft in the air immeaditely!"

"sir incoming torpedo impact in three minutes."

" sir I have a sub in radar at approximately 4500 feet and riseing."

" another torpedo was just fired."

" get those underwater flares down there now!!!"

" all decks brace for impact."

He turend around just in time to see a huge explosion on the starboard section of the carrier. He saw jets flying off on every air way there was. He say only 16 jets get out.

Not good this is going to restrict me to landing at every nearby airbase 

" fletch to mother goose preparing to drop some un guided bombs I repeat ready to drop the payload."

"negative fletch the sub has some sam wepons equipped do not engage I repeat do not engage. Get those nuggets that made it off out of here and into the same airbase you are going. Security code 1716 password 72jarhead72 recorded and sent to you. I repeat it is recorded and when they get radar on you they will get the message. Contuine to that airbase."

"yes sir! You heard him nuggets get your butts to 2500 feet and fly in formation. I am going to dump my fuel tanks and we will go as a group and land at every airbase needed."

"fletch air squadron to air base forty one, requesting permission for landing."

"I thought I requested only one pilot."

"sir, receiving a message coded 1716 password 72jarhead72, sir that's the password from the mercandez's captain."

"confirm" fletch stated

"activate the message."

"all decks battle stations I repeat all decks battle stations."

" get those aircraft in the air immeaditely!"

"sir incoming torpedo impact in three minutes."

" sir I have a sub in radar at approximately 4500 feet and riseing."

" another torpedo was just fired."

" get those underwater flares down there now!!!"

" all decks brace for impact."

" what the…"

" we were attacked. The pilots with me were to come with me and be put under our own captains wings."

"request granted captain, you will take three of them under your own wings."  
"what im not a captain"

"you are once you get down here know set up and prep for a landing."  
"yes sir I understand"

he instructed the nuggets on how to do a landing onto a regular landing port. They all did a perfect landing manuver and taxied to the hanger. Then he landed and was taxied to the "captain's" hanger. Then as I got out eight armed guards walked to me.

"we were ordered to escort you to the admirals office."

"ok" I stated

they slowly escorted me down the passage way with my armed escort. Two infront of me two on my sides and two behind me. They wlaked me to the back of the base, were they stopped infront of the maghony door. There they opened the door and led me in.


End file.
